El me lo prometió, nunca me dejaría, el me traiciono
by Katrina02
Summary: Blaine lo tenia todo, felicidad y amor, muchos envidian todo lo que tiene, y hasta el creeria que ni se lo merece, tan solo dos personitas, solo dos, hace que se sienta inmensamente feliz, pero blaine aprendio que la vida no te regala sus placeres, te los presta, y en cualquier momento sin aviso y sin permiso te los quita, la felicidad no es para siempre y blaine lo comprendio.


Holiss, este es un OS, Medio largo, y tendrá algunas partes muy fluffy, y se hablara en primera y tercera persona, disfrútenlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Blaine Anderson, asistente y mano derecha del presidente de los estados unidos, 33 años, hermoso, con un cuerpo de envidia, divertido, creativo y muy bueno en música, gay, con un esposo, 5 años menor que él, un ángel, dirían muchos, ya que es el esposo que cualquier chico quisiera tener, pero no, Blaine es el afortunado en tenerlo, una nena de dos año, hermosa como sus padres, su vida era simplemente feliz, y no podía pedir más, porque que mas podría pedir si lo tenía todo, con tan solo ellos dos, pero este no era el caso.

Ahí estaba el moreno sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio, con unas ojeras y bolsas negras bajo los ojos, ropa desarreglada, y con una de las manos llenas de sangre por a ver roto con el puño una ventana, se veía miserable, se sentía miserable.

Su oficina estaba hecha un desastre, todos los papeles rotos y tirados en el suelo, los muebles y la mesa de café tirados como si les hubieran dado una fuerte patada y los vidrios de la ventana esparcidos por el suelo, lo único que estaba intacto era una vitrina donde el moreno tenia fotos de su familia, su castaño sosteniendo a su bebita, ellos en fiestas, celebraciones y muchos viajes familiares solo ellos tres, porque solo eso bastaba para ser inmensamente feliz, pero ya no, ya nada tenía sentido ahora, su oficina estaba rodeada de flores con cartas de lo siento tanto pero eso no arreglaba nada.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando entrar a su asistente y mejor amiga, santana López, una hermosa chica morena sexy y muy llamativa para cualquiera, pero este día era la excepción, sus ojos estaban terriblemente hinchados y rojos con ojeras tan grandes como las de Blaine, despeinada y con la nariz roja la cual estaba siendo restregada ahora mismo con un pañuelo blanco- Blaine la prensa espera, sabes que el jefe dijo que no tenías que hacerlo, Blaine necesitas descansar, y tomar el día libre – dijo santana con preocupación, en ese momento Blaine levanto la vista mirándola, santana ya sabía que encontraría en esos ojos, tristeza, dolor, rabia, culpa y frustración, pero sobre todos vacios, sin vida, porque ese brillo y alegría que caracterizaban los hermosos ojos avellanas de Blaine ya no estaba, y estaba completamente segura de que no volverían a estar, porque la razón de eso simplemente se había ido.- La bebe la traen en media hora – dijo santana mientras sus ojos se aguaban al recordar a la hermosa Andrómeda la cual no había dejado de llorar y sus ojos, sus ojos que le traían recuerdos que la hacían tumbarse al suelo y llorar de nuevo.

-Ok, cuídala tu, yo tengo que hacer la conferencia y no tengo tiempo para eso – dijo Blaine fríamente, ignorando la preocupación de su amiga

Santana estaba más que preocupada, Blaine no había llorado ni una sola vez, y se había enfrascado en puro trabajar hundiéndose solo en su dolor, y eso no era bueno, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba salir adelante y más si tiene a la pequeña Andrómeda tan devastada, pero tampoco lo culpaba, ósea tanta felicidad y que se la arrebaten de un solo golpe no debe ser nada hermoso, y ella tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, ella perdió a un amigo perdió a su hermano, porque eso era para ella, pero para Blaine, simplemente era su vida entera.

**Flashback (8 años atrás)**

Blaine estaba aburrido en una de las tantas ceremonias que tenía que asistir con su jefe, estaba solo ya con 26 años y no tenía a nadie, bueno, ser gay y en el closet no lo ayudaba mucho, era alguien muy frio, todos lo sabían pero le daba igual, y ahí estaba sentado en un caro mueble con una copa de whisky viendo como los demás invitados interactuaban entre sí, iba a tomar un sorbo de su copa cuando algo lo detuvo, la voz más hermosa y angelical que había oído.

-Hola, tu eres Blaine Anderson ¿no?- pregunto un castaño al frente del, y simplemente me quede embobado, era un dios griego, y no estaba exagerando, su cuerpo tan excitante, esa piel porcelana y esos ojos esmeralda, simplemente perfecto y estaba seguro que estaba babeando en ese momento

-Am, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el divertido, sacándome de mi nube de perversión

-Claro, si, sí, yo soy Blaine Anderson – dije tratando de calmarme un poco

-Oh que bien soy kurt hummel – dijo el sentándose al lado mío sin ninguna invitación y sin ninguna vergüenza – trabajo para la prensa, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas sobre las nuevas leyes que impuso el presidente y…

-Disculpa, pero creo que no será conveniente- dije rápidamente, necesitaba que se fuera estaba haciendo perder mi cordura

-Pero por favor, lo necesito – dijo haciendo un hermoso puchero, me sonroje hasta más no poder

-No, sin comentarios – dije desviando mi mirada al suelo

-Bien- dijo este levantándose – y pensé que al ser gay y guapo nos llevaríamos bien – y se alejo

-Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que soy….

-Tenia la sospecha, pero me lo acabas de confirmar – dijo este guiñándome un ojo, y yéndose pavoneando sus hermosas caderas descaradamente y dejándome, ruborizado confundido y un poquito excitado.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Blaine estaba sentado en los asientos detrás de los fotógrafos, su jefe daba una conferencia de prensa y yo debía acompañarlo pero estaba detrás no me gustan las cámaras, se la paso toda la tarde buscando al hermoso castaño, ya habían pasado 6 meses y se habían hecho buenos amigos, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta le encantaba, le encantaba y mucho, y sus insinuaciones nada inocentes no lo ayudaban a disimular sus sentimientos.

-¿Me buscabas precioso?- preguntaron muy cerca de su oreja, el moreno de inmediato sintió un escalofríos de los buenos al reconocer su voz, como no la reconocería, no salía de su cabeza jamás, cuando dejo sus pensamientos el castaño ya estaba sentado a su lado.

-Por supuesto que no, estas delirando – dije mirando mis zapatos mientras me ruborizaba, hablamos por un buen rato hasta que vi como una pareja no muy lejos de la rueda de prensas se estaban comiendo entre si

-Que tontos, no tienes vergüenza – dijo Blaine, kurt vio lo mismo que Blaine y sonrió

-¿Y que? te aseguro que yo te dejaría que me follaras delante de todas esas cámaras y tu ni te acordarías de la vergüenza – dijo este sin ninguna pisca de broma y mucho menos de pena, y yo les aseguro que si me veían en un puesto de verduras me confundirían con un tomate, y no dude ni un segundo en ir al baño y no precisamente a hacer mis necesidades mientras kurt se quedo con una sonrisa de victoria y orgullo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.**

El moreno estaba afuera de un restaurante donde tuvo una junta con algunos ejecutivos y empresarios, kurt le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él, estaba nervioso, bueno cada vez que nombraban a kurt se ponía nervioso pero bueno, y ahí estaba kurt al frente de el tan hermoso como siempre.

-Sabes ya yo no seguiré, esta es mi última jugada, te amo, si te amo, ha pasado un año desde que te conozco y te amo, he hecho todo lo posible para que te dieras cuenta de lo que siento y tu nada, pues ahora seré directo y si tu no sientes lo mismo simplemente me alejare, como ya lo dije, es mi última jugada- dijo kurt un poco nervioso, pero al ver que Blaine solo tenía una cara de asombro y no decía nada, dio media vuelta con sus manos en los bolsillos y se fue alejando, no habían pasado ya 5 segundos, cuando sintió como el moreno lo agarraba, lo estampaba en la pared y lo besaba con tanta intensidad y pasión que creyó que sus piernas no seguirían sosteniéndolo, eso era simplemente la gloria, el moreno corto el beso pero no se alejo y muy cerca de sus labios perdiéndose en ese océano le susurro – Esta es mi última jugada – y con una gran sonrisa volvió a invadir los labios del castaño, esos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Era el cumpleaños del presidente y por ende era una gran y privada celebración, y donde hay grandes celebraciones están los periodistas, y donde están los periodistas esta nuestro hermoso castaño, kurt y Blaine estaban en unos de los baños del salón discutiendo

-No es justo Blaine, somos novios desde hace 8 meses y quiero estar contigo, no quiero que esto sea a escondidas, yo quiero bailar contigo

-Pero kurt sabes que no puedo

-Está bien, como no puedes entonces esto se acaba

-Pero bebe…

-Pero bebe nada, se acabo Anderson, yo no seré tu sucio secretito- dijo kurt molesto y saliendo del baño con un portazo

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Estaba de nuevo hay, viendo a la parejas bailar en la fiesta, y yo hay en una silla infeliz, no la estaba disfrutando nada y para colmo su ángel le termino, y tenía razones, yo y mi tonto miedo a que dirán, pero al ver a todos, viéndolos ahí se dio cuenta que no importaba, haría todo por kurt, lo quería y lo tendría. Decidido se paró de esa silla y salió del salón hacia un pasillo que daba a la entrada de la fiesta, camino pensando, que no le importaría lo que dijeran, no le importaría perder su estupendo trabajo solo le importaba su kurt, llego hasta donde estaban los periodistas y lo vio hay molesto pero sobre todo triste y me acerque

Kurt al ver a Blaine frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos- Vienes a ver cómo están los de tercera clase- dijo kurt fríamente, pero Blaine solo sonrió, se acerco a su castaño y le quito delicadamente su carnet y la cámara mientras kurt lo miraba muy confundido, el moreno quito el barandal que impedía que los reporteros entraran agarro la mano de su amado y decidido lo arrastro por el pasillo hasta la gran fiesta, pero antes de entrar kurt hizo que se detuviera, tenía miedo y por supuesto estaba confundido y sobre todo aterrado – Blaine no hagas esto.

-Quiero y voy a hacerlo – dijo Blaine con una sonrisa

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto kurt aun aterrado

Blaine se acerco a él y le dio y casto y tierno beso – Completamente – dijo llevándolo adentro de la pista de baile, y sin importarle las miradas curiosas confundidas y asombradas de los invitados empezó a bailar con su hermoso novio, solo estaba él en esa pista su hermoso ángel sonrojado y con una mirada tímida mientras yo estaba con una sonrisa de emoción y sin una pisca de pena lo bese, hay delante de todos, delante de mi jefe, y delante de los reporteros los cuales habían entrado.

Al otro lado del pasillo estaba el jefe de Blaine con una sonrisa mirando orgulloso a su amigo, y su esposa toda emocionada mirando al cielo y susurrando un –al fin-

**o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o**

Es que como diablos podía contenerse, tener a kurt en su departamento con una de sus camisas quedándole grande y tan solo con unos bóxers mostrando sus hermosas y sexys piernas con un café en las manos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el humo de la taza era simplemente perfecto, el no tenia tanto auto control, y no paso ni un minuto y ya tenía a su castaño debajo del, tan hermoso y sexy a la vez, eso debería ser ilegal, lo bese con tanta desesperación y amor, empecé a quejarme por la camiseta que tenia que no me dejaba una buena vista y simplemente se la arranque deleitándome con su pecho hermosamente formado y esas tetillas rosaditas, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, todo su aura decía puro y inocente.

-Deja de mirarme así, me da vergüenza – dijo kurt sonrojado y tapándose la cara con una de las almohadas del sofá, yo sonreí divertido- Pero como no mirarte, demonios, dime como no voy a hacerlo si eres deliciosamente hermoso- lo tomo entre mis brazos y me lo lleve hasta mi enorme cama sin dejar de besarlo – Creo que esto ya no hace falta – dijo Blaine quitándole su bóxer negro y dejándolo con su perfecta y desnuda anatomía, dándole caricias besos y demás, ese día iba a ser recordado por siempre y las paredes eran los únicos testigos de esos gemidos y jadeos y te amo que se dijeron esa hermosa noche

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, pero era real, no era un sueño ni una hermosa ilusión, hace 5 años atrás estaba solo y en el closet, hace 5 años atrás conoció al amor de su vida, ese que ahora estaba al frente del con un hermoso traje y una sonrisa, hay, con él en el altar, intercambiando votos, promesas que serian cumplidas cueste lo que cueste, esas promesas que me dijiste, Estaremos juntos por siempre, y jamás de los jamases te dejare, y me las creí, te aseguro que las creí, me las creí todas y sin titubear ni pensarlo dos veces lo dije firme y decidido- Acepto- y sin esperar nada me abalance a él robando esos labios que tanto amaba.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Estaba sentado detrás de mi escritorio revisando algunos papeles cuando oí la voz de kurt saludando a todos los del pasillo, y automáticamente una sonrisa se formo. Aunque no me gustaba que viniera, muchos empleados le echaban el ojo y eso me enfurecía y mucho vi como abrazo a santana, eran inseparables esos dos, y entro a la oficina como si fuera suya, y es que lo era realmente, me levante y me acerque besándolo dulcemente, a pesar de que lo había visto hace tan solo 5 horas, lo había extrañado demasiado, el estaba con una sonrisa tan radiante.

-Y porque mi bebe estará tan feliz – pregunte con una sonrisa

-Bueno, por algo especial- dijo este poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y abrazándome hay me di cuenta que cargaba un papel en la amo – felicitaciones amor – dijo el castaño dándome un beso en la mejilla

-¿Felicitaciones porque?- pregunte confundido pero sin separarme de abrazo.

-Es porque hoy es el día del padre – dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi cuello

Y me reí divertido – Pero yo no soy padre

El se separo un poco y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –SORPRESA– dijo poniendo el papel al frente de mi cara – Estoy embarazado – dijo este separándose y aplaudiendo de emoción, y yo bueno si me pusiera a trabajar de estatua viviente lo haría muy bien.

-Amor ¿estás bien?- pregunto kurt mirándome

-t-tu, yo… emba-bara ¿nosotros?...- un PLOP se escucho en la oficina y fue el cuerpo de Blaine cayendo inconsciente al suelo, kurt miro al suelo frunciendo el ceño pero luego sonrió – Estará bien – dijo este besando la prueba de embarazo la cual decía positivo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

-Blainey, blainey, blainey – cantaba kurt en mi odio y yo sonreía como un bobo, estábamos sentados en una silla en la playa, decidimos viajar a una de las casa que tengo cerca del mar, se sentía tan bien, kurt a mi lado mientras lo abrazaba cantando mi nombre tan dulcemente y nuestra pequeña, la dulce Andrómeda de 1 año jugando con la arena al frente de nosotros- Te amo – susurro kurt dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo había dicho tantas veces, pero aunque lo dijeras miles de veces, igual me emocionaba como cuando me lo dijo la primera vez

-También te amo – dije feliz besando a mi amado

-Yo también quero – dijo una linda nena que nos miraba con los brazos cruzados y un puchero, su cabello castaño pero con hermosos rulos estaban por todos lados y con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos color esmeralda la hacían ver tan hermosa, con ese traje de baño rosa con amarillo, y piel pálida que ahora estaba rojita por el sol, yo la tome en mis brazos y kurt y yo le dimos besos por toda su rojita cara mientras ella reía y reía, su risa tan angelical que daba paz, y esos ojos, esos ojos que tanto amo, los de mi esposo, los más hermosos, me hacen recordar la primera vez que la vi allí en el hospital

_La enfermera me dejo verla y ahora la tenía entre mis brazos dormida mientras yo sonreía como un bobo, la lleve hasta la habitación de kurt y el castaño sonrió al ver a su esposo con la hermosa bebita, el moreno la puso entre los brazos de kurt y lo beso y en ese momento los ojitos de nuestra princesa se abrieron, y aunque no se caracterizaba bien el color, eran simplemente hermoso ese azul claro y era tan obvio…_

_-KURT TENDRA TUS OJOS –dije emocionado_

Simplemente no podía pedirle más a la vida estaba tan feliz, ESTABA

**Fin del Flashback**

_Ella tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, ella perdió a un amigo perdió a su hermano, porque eso era para ella, pero para Blaine, simplemente era su vida entera._

-Blaine por favor necesitas descan…

-DIJE QUE NO- grito este saliendo de la oficina dando un portazo

_Kurt había muerto, había muerto y todo era su maldita culpa, unos desgraciados que buscaban dinero de mi y lo mataron, ni tuvieron piedad, y yo simplemente quería morir, morir junto a él, no me importaba nada, no quería llorar porque si lloraba entonces todo iba a ser real, y no quería que eso fuera real, aun tenia la esperanza de entrar a casa y encontrar a kurt cantando con nuestra nena._

Entre al salón para dar la conferencia y de inmediato los flashes de los periodistas empezaron a cegarme llegue hasta el micrófono y con voz fría empecé a hablar

-Sabemos que lo que ocurrió fue horrible, perdimos a 3 de nuestros empleados más importantes, y debemos averiguar quién lo hizo, y el porqué, pero les aseguro que esto no se quedara así, el FBI…- Blaine no pudo seguir hablando porque del otro extremo del salón estaba santana, con Andrómeda de la mano, la niña estaba con los ojos llorosos y rojos, esos ojos se conectaron con los míos y no pude, no pude evitar que el recuerdo de el viniera a mí, maldije que mi hija tuviera sus ojos y simplemente me derrumbe, caí al suelo con un ruido seco y las lagrimas brotaron como cascadas, los periodistas dejaron de tomar fotos y simplemente sintieron pena por ese chico, y pena por ellos mismo porque también perdieron a un gran amigo

Santana corrió junto a Andrómeda a la tarima donde Blaine maldecía daba patadas y sus lagrimas corrían y corrían, sabían que esto pasaría en algún momento

-Blaine cariño – trato de hablar santana

-No déjame- dijo Blaine agarrando el micrófono y lanzándolo y pateando las mesas que estaban cerca, uno de los guardias lo golpeo para que pudiera entrar en sí y Blaine cayo en el suelo llorando a más no poder e ignorando los llamados de santana y su pequeña – Yo le creí, le creí todo, el dijo que no me dejaría, lo dijo y me traiciono – Dijo Blaine con rabia desesperación y lagrimas que no cesaban y su corazón partiéndose cada vez mas.

_El me lo prometió, nunca me dejaría, el me traiciono_


End file.
